The present invention pertains to a universal revolving stage for microscopes, in particular for crystal-optical investigations, having glass segments adjustable in height and fastened in upper and lower segment mountings, wherein the lower segment mounting is arranged in an adjusting thread of an adjusting ring mounted in a rotating ring.
A universal revolving stage for microscopes is known from German Pat. No. 579,789. For the purpose of examining specimens of different thickness, it has a specimen support which is adjustable in height, whereby the azimuthal position of the specimen is not altered by upward and downward adjustments. For this purpose, the lower, annular segment mounting is equipped with a thread, which is engaged by the adjusting thread of an adjusting ring. The latter has handles protruding in the downward direction. The rotation of the adjusting ring effects a movement along the optical axis of the lower segment mounting and of the upper segment mounting which is joined by adhesion with said lower segment mounting. The upper segment mounting has a recess on either side for guidance by means of guide screws.
Because of the difficult accessibility of the lower segment mounting in these universal revolving stages, the inclination of the individual rotational axes is often unintentionally altered during height adjustments, requiring time-consuming corrections. Furthermore, the centering of the glass segments by means of the guide screws is relatively inaccurate and requires a high degree of precision in fabrication.